The present invention relates to a method for decoratively finishing the wall surface or the like by use of a spraying or trowelling material and an improvement in making such pattern molding frames used therefor. More specifically, the invention relates to a method for forming easily and without fail a surface having various kinds of deep and distinctively sharp apex lines of masonry joint patterns, impressed lines patterns or other rugged surface patterns for walls, columns, ceilings and floors of the architectural building, surfaces of roads, passageways, bridges, land bridges, surfaces of various kinds of panels and boards to be used for the interiors, exteriors and floors, and to a pattern frame therefor.
For past several years, a fashionable trend to finish the wall surface of a building having a luxury impression by laying up bricks or tiles is beginning to show up. Such decorative patterns are obtained by adhering a molding frame made of plastics film or a cardboard having punched out the masonry joint parts in the first stage, and then afterward spraying the spray material over the entire surface, the molding frame is peeled off, leaving the the masonary joint parts to appear. Consequently, the efficiency is greatly enhanced when compared with the conventional architectural method of laying up a brick or a tile piece by piece.
It is necessary in this connection to peel off the pattern molding frame at a point of time right after the spraying or when the spraying material becomes half solidified in drying. For this reason, sagging of sprayed material is inevitable and the apex lines lose their sharpness, and become dull and round. Curtaining of the sprayed material will result when sprayed in deep thickness. Thus, the problem with this technique is that only the wall surface of thin jaggedness is obtainable.
In order to overcome this shortcoming, the inventor of this invention has developed a pattern frame of masonry joint pattern made by laying up in a multiplicity of plastic film (Japanese Utility Model Application No. 174954/1983. Also, he has developed a pattern molding frame made of foamed polystyrene which is suitable for a thick application of spraying, which can be dissolved after the sprayed material is solidified. (Japanese Utility Model Application No. 10896/1984 A shortcoming with the former method is that peeling off one film after another is very troublesome, while the problem with the latter is that the dissolved polystyrene residue sticking to the masonry joint parts impairs neat appearance.